1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program for object movement stored in a non-transitory computer readable storage medium and an object movement game apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable storage medium and an object movement game apparatus in which an object is moved using a pointing device or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as a game in which an object is moved, there is a puzzle game in which an object is moved in virtual game space in which a plurality of objects are displayed, in a manner which allows the object to satisfy a predetermined condition.
For example, Document 1 described below discloses, as a game in which an object is moved, a puzzle game in which paths drawn on tiles are linked one after another to carry a ball to a goal, by moving a tile or rotating an arrangement of four selected tiles using a touch stylus to change the position of the tile or tiles. Document 1: Nintendo, “What kind of game is Touch Panic?,” [online], Nintendo DS, [retrieved on Aug. 8, 2009], retrieved from the Internet <URL: www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ap9j/what/index.html>
Also, Document 2 described below discloses, as a game in which an object is moved, a well-known puzzle game called “Tetris.” In this game, pieces having various shapes (commonly called tetrominoes), which automatically fall, are stacked in virtual game space in a manner which allows them to satisfy a predetermined condition, by moving each piece horizontally or rotating it. Document 2: Nintendo, “Rules of Tetris,” [online], Nintendo DS, [retrieved on Aug. 8, 2009], retrieved from the Internet <URL: www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/atrj/rule/index.html>
Also, Document 3 described below discloses, as a game in which an object is moved, a puzzle game in which, when numbers placed in virtual game space are moved using a touch stylus, the numbers are flipped over horizontally or vertically, depending on the movement direction. Document 3: Nintendo, “Slip and Move Numbers Using Touch Stylus,” [online], Nintendo DS, [retrieved on Aug. 8, 2009], retrieved from the Internet <URL: www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/dsiware/kadj/rule/index.html>
However, in the puzzle game disclosed in Document 1, only the arrangement and positions of a plurality of tiles are changed, depending on the slide direction or the rotational direction, and the form of each tile itself is not changed before or after manipulation. Therefore, the absence of the change of the tiles themselves is likely to cause the game to be monotonous.
In the game “Tetris” disclosed in Document 2, pieces are moved downward and sideways and are rotated. However, in this game, the movement and rotation of each piece are independently performed, resulting in poor unpredictability. Also, the changing pattern of each piece is limited to movement and rotation, i.e., variations of the change of each piece are few, and therefore, the game is likely to be monotonous.
In the game disclosed in Document 3, numbers can be flipped over while they are moved. However, flip-over is the only form of the change, and therefore, the game is likely to be monotonous.